Happy Birthday Jane
by WhenFlyingMonkeysAttack
Summary: A Rizzles one shot  if you play nice maybe more  What happens when Jane gets what she wants for her birthday


"So what **do** you want for your birthday?" the honey blonde M.E. inquired from the brilliant, sexy, sheek, homicide detective, a Miss Jane Rizzoli. They were sitting on the couch og Jane's apartment. Jo Friday was off in the corner napping.

It was late that night, and Jane was on her fifth beer and Maura had downed a glass of wine or six. The M.E. had a grin plastered on her face. She was a little tipsy and touched the detective as she spoke. There was chemistry that was plain and simple. There were shocks of electricity between them with each touch. Jane looked at the M.E. with a deep look of searching on her face. What did she want for her birthday?

She could think of a few things she wanted. All of them involving Maura and perhaps whip cream and handcuffs. Jane shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts. For christ's sake this was **Maura**. You know Maura, her best friend. Yeah, that Maura.

"Jane?" Maura asked startling the detective, and her touch jolted Jane's mind to the present and out of the gutter

"Yes?" she replied her gravel like voice sultry and seuctive as she fought back the urge to shove her tongue down the M.E.'s throat.

It was not normal, not in the least bit. Maura was her friend. Maura was a female. Maura was he best friend. It was her friend Maura who was girl. But her mind said it was her girlfriend, Maura. She wanted to do unfriendly things to the doctor. But did Maura want it too?

" Of course she doesn't you sick-o," Jane thought as she tried to beat the idea out of her head. It was her birthday, why couldn't she get what she wanted?

"You did not answer my question," Maura stated flirtatiously. Jane grinned, she did not have an answer for Maura at least not one that would not end their friendship. Jane poured her another glass of wine. That made six for Maura. Maybe alcohol would bring er a birtday gift.

"I don't know something comfortable and soft. Silky to the touch," Jane purred as she described whayt Maura felt like to her.

"Hmm, never pegged you as a velvet girl Jane," she whispered her voice sultry and seductive. Maura was daring to be everything she shouldn't. Maura wanted Jane perhaps as bad as Jane wanted her. The M.E. became saturated as Jane touched her arm in flirtatious manner when she spoke.

"Oh yeah, velvet. That's what I was talking about," she replied grateful for having something to blame her description on. But, Maura was smarter than Jane was giving her credit for. The M .E . had an inkling that she was the gift. Maybe not an inkling, but a secret, private jope or longing. Or more correctly a need.

"So tell me more about this "gift"," Maura demanded flirtatiously, her left hand stealing a caress of the flexing muscles of Jane's forarm. The detective nearly lost it as she could feel herself becoming wet to the core.

"Uhh...um... it'd be soft. Ya know, so you could snuggle it. And smooth, smooth to the touch. Warm...warm and inviting like chocolate is," Jane stammered along cvlosing her eyes and picturing Maura. Whether it was the alcohol or just plain courage she did not know, but Maura put the skin of her now exposed stomaching under Jane's hand. With Jane's eyes still closed she grouped the material that was just as she had described.

"Is this it?" Maura asked holding back a moan under Jane's caress.

"Yes, it is heavenly. What is it?" Jane asked still clueless to the fact she was caressing her friend. But not only that it was turning them both on.

"It is me," Maura replied huskily.

Jane froze. She was not sure if she heard Maura right, or if it was just desire. So her eyes sprung open and then she saw it her hand caressing Maura feeling just under the naval traveling upwards. She had wanted this for so long. And now, could it really be happening?

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Maura inquired her lips mere inches from jane's.

"You," panted the detective with a hungry look in her eyes. She did not know why she said it or had the courage only that she set it. Jane's soft lips leaned and ensnared Maura's soft, lucious lips into a kiss. Lips parted, shared air flowed between them. Then, Jane's tongue slid across Maura's lips and gaine dentrance into her warm cavern. Jane dominated Maura pushing her backwards on to the couch. Jane was on top owning Maura. Needing, craving, wanting her. Breathless they broke apart. If it were a movie now the crowd would cheer.

Jane hastily slid her hands up Maura's shirt feeling the soft velvet like skin. Soon, the shirt was long since discarded, and Jane's hands explored the exposed skin. "I (kiss) have (kiss) been waiting for this (kiss, kiss, kiss) for forever," Maura panted hungrirly from under Jane as she slid out of the bra the brunette had just undone.

"Good," Jane declared hungrirly before taking Maura's nipples into her mouth. First the right then the left. She sucked them gently at first then assaulted them with her tongue until they were fully erect and the honey blonde was moaning calling for Jane to stop teasing her.

Jane was not sure it could be real so as she playfully kissed the M.E.'s neck she prayed it was. Soon nothing was between them. No barrier seperated their naked bodies as they drove each other crazy via touch. Maura pawed at Jane kissing the nape of her neck as a finger slid along her sex. She was satured, and it was all for Maura. The honey blonde dipped a phalange in carefully and listened to Jane moan with delight. In and out her finger worked up a rytheme. In and out. Fast and slow. Soft and light. Hard and quick her finger pulsed. Kisses deep and passionate. Short and fiery. Slow and steady. Quick and intense. Medium and lustful. It was a field day for all involved. Maura loved teasing , she added a second digit. In and out her fingers pulsed as she sucked on jane's neck. In and out as the detective moaned for her. Her muscles clenched and unclenched around Maura as she screamed for the M.E.

"Please Maur... finish me," she panted as she neared her climax as Maura sunk her fingers in to the hilt. Maura kissed Jane deeply, her tongue leading the way, as she tapped the bundle of sensitive nerves causing Jane's muscles to spasm around her as she orgasmed.

"Oh Maura," she screamed and the M.E. grinned.

"Happy birthday Jane," she whispered.


End file.
